Being sick sucks
by angelguardian12
Summary: Rouge has catches a cold, but sneaking in G.U.N. H.Q. but got caught by A certain black hedgehog  -Shadouge-


**Somewhere in G.U.N**

"**A...Ah...Ah..CHOO!**" a shivering white female Bat sneezed, dropping the beautiful green emerald shaped like a diamond was gleaming as it fell on floor. "Stupid cold" she muttered, picking it up."**Rouge**, why are you here when you're supposed to be in bed, resting?" the deep voice frozen Rouge. 'oh shit oh shit oh shit' ran through her thoughts."Well...you see.." she stammered nervously, acting like a little kid about be scolded for done something bad. "Uummm...I was checking on the chaos emeralds to make sure they are not stolen!" she lied, her shaking boot slowly slid to the gleaming emerald carefully and quietly."That's stupid lie ever i heard in my life.." he stared at Her, His chaos eyes gleaming like the chaos emeralds."Okay Okay you caught me now what? are you going punish me by taking me to the jail and have fun with me?" She said seductively, hoping that will get the Ebony Hedgehog off guard so she can make her escape."No...But i'll take you home and put you in bed" He muttered annoyed, his eyes rolls, walking to Sick shivering white Bat."Cuff me boys i'm all yours" She teased, holding out her shaking wrists to the ebony Hedgehog."Oh? you want me cuff you..? Very well" he said, smirking evilly and cuffing Rouge's writs, surpising Rouge."H-Hey! i was just kidding!" she protested, struggling to get out of cuffs but it was so tight that she couldn't escape._"Damn."_ She muttered, cursing under her breath."**A-Ah...Ahh...CHOO**!" she sneezed in The Ebony hedgehog's face."Uhh..Oops?" She sniffed, wiping her nose.". . .If you was planning to try get me sick then your plan has failed...I'm Immune to any dieases so therefore i cannot get sick" He chuckled darkly, picking the chaos emerald up."Lets go to your house, shall we?" He said, wrapping a arm around Rouge's trembling waist which causes her to blush."Now you have a fever...Stupid bat...**Chaos...CONTROL!**"

* * *

><p>They disappeared and appeared in Rouge's bedroom, letting rouge go and gently takes rouge's wrists."Now i'll let you go but you must promise me one thing..." He said, carefully holding Rouge's wrists."You cannot leave this bedroom until you feel better, Got it?" He asked, his eyebrow raised."B-But Shadow..!" Rouge whined, tried protested but failed because Shadow was giving the evil eye."Finnne you win!" She huffed, pouting in cute way that Shadow likes."Good girl" He smirked, released the cuffs from Rouge's sore wrists."Now get changed and i won't look but don't escape or..." he let his threat hang in air "Pfft i know" She grimaced "Now turn around!" She picked the gown up, waiting for shadow to turn around. Shadow obeyed, turning around and waits for Rouge to change."Now you can turn around" Her soft voice reached to Shadow's ears and turned around, seeing Rouge shivering in bed."Now..Rouge, I'll check your temperature" He sat on bed and pulled his glove off, leaving the golden ring on his wrist then gently rested his hand on Rouge's forehead."Hmm.. you are pretty cold.." Shadow murmured softly as Rouge pulled the blanket over her chest."Looks Like i have to get in bed to keep you warm..." He sighed, causing Rouge blushing madly. "<strong>GRUMPY EMO HEDGEHOG SAY WHAT?<strong>" She shouted, blushing madly. Why is shadow making her so nervous? this wasn't Rouge! Rouge would tease Shadow about it but he's making her acting like a shy schoolgirl! "Do you want get Pneumonia or something more worse?" He huffed, waiting for Rouge's response."...No..." Rouge sighed, giving up the argument then Shadow smirked,knowing he won the argument."Now lay down and relax.." His deep voice somehow calmed Rouge down, obeying him. Shadow climbed in the covers, carefully wrapping around Rouge's body and holds her closer against his body."Better?" Shadow whispered softly to Rouge who was blushing softly, nodding little bit. She never realized how He was so warm against her cold body, his soft fur...his strong yet gentle arms around her...She never feel so warm...Happy...sort of sleepily..Rouge yawned, snuggled in his white curly fur chest._"So...Soft..."_ She murmured so softly that shadow almost didn't heard that, Shadow smiled his rare warm smile."Go sleep.." He urged her."M mm..." her eyelids drooped down, falling in a deep, relaxing sleep that she ever have in her life. Shadow gave a soft peck on Rouge's forehead, Joining The peaceful slumber.

Phew! This is my first one! i hope you like it and please review~! :)


End file.
